Starship Naranja Episode I
by majunior56
Summary: Yomi is the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, But even she is not prepared for what is in store when she goes after Tomo Takino, a great samurai wielding two legendary swords. And neither are prepared for the chaos that followed their first encounter.


**AN: This will be the only authors note until the end so this will be dedicated to everything I feel is important enough that you all deserve to know right now. If you have a problem with unnecessary walls of text then feel free to skip the author's notes. I'll do my best not to mention anything important to the story that you could not figure out by reading the actual story part of the story. Most of this will be an explanation of my feelings about this story so you won't lose much plot wise.**

**For those of you still reading I will offer a bit of fair warning concerning the tone and feel of this story. This definetly isn't a setting that would appear very Azumanga Daioh friendly. In fact I am confident in saying pretty much any M rated Azumanga story not involving copious amounts of yuri is going to feel a little off (and even that exception is subjective depending on the individual). So naturally I was nervous about using the sweet and charming Azumanga characters in a story like the one about to unfold. The reason I used them anyway is that I always found the characters of Azumanga to be the best part of the series and have frequently tried to find ways to play with them. This is the result of that.**

**In the process of putting the characters in such a story, only the following liberties have been taken with the characterization (at least from my perspective) and all of those have an explanation which I will not go into here. If it is necessary I will at the end, though a general explanation is "This is a different setting with different circumstances so the aspects of their personality came out differently."**

**Yomi appears much tougher and much wilder then she did in the series. **

**Kaorin is VERY different then she is in the series. In fact I think it is safe to say that the way she acts will make her seem more like KINO (Kaorin In Name Only) save for a few allusions to her original character. Initially at least. If this goes as planned she will soon resemble the kaorin we know and love, save for those among us who are angered by her personality and/or her confliction with our OTPs involving Sakaki and our preferred cast member. **

**I did bugger all to stay true to the character of Chihiro. I don't really mind this since Azuma did absolutely bugger all to give Chihiro character. I only used her at all because I feel not doing so would be a waste of a background character. I would of done the same thing with the kid from episode one if I only knew his name. So to those fans of the character offended by my portrayal of Chihiro, I apologize to both of you. :3**

**Other then That I did my very best to stay true to the cast and keep this from turning this into "FANTASY/SCI FI ADVVENTURE! FETURING PEOPLE NAMED AFTER THE CAST OF AZUMANGA DAIOH FOR SOME ODD REASON!" I also will do my best to keep this fun. There will be a few unavoidable srs bsns moments here and there but I will do my best to keep this up key and up tempo.**

**Please feel free to critique me as harshly or calmly as you see fit in the reviews.**

**On that note I say to ya'll, please enjoy the story!**

**-Sincerely yours **

**Majunior**

**_Starship Naranja Episode 1: The quest of the Crystal Swordswoman_**

The year is 2350

Two centuries prior to this day humankind fled the earth in search of safety and resources that had long since left their rotting planet. They colonized a new solar system with 14 planets.

Now mankind lives in an age dominated not only by technology and weaponry, but by newly developed magic and newly discovered magical and alien creatures.

Unable to control the new wave of criminals that came with these phenomena, the governments of the planets have created a bounty hunting system to curtail the new villains.

This is the story of Koyomi Mizuhara, a bounty hunter who will soon by thrown into an adventure she could never conceive in her wildest dreams...

**Date: May 21st, 2350. Location: An unknown underground room.**

A group of five hooded men surrounded the innocent young redheaded girl surrounded by a circle of candles as the man standing watching at the head of the chamber gave a chant in an ancient tongue. Then one of the hooded men pulled a knife as the group began to chant in sync with the man at the front. The girl continued her struggle with even greater intensity as she saw the blade, but to no avail. As the chant began to climax the man raised his knife high, preparing to strike. He move both hands onto the hilt of the blade as he prepared to biring the blade down and-

BANG!

A bullet pierced his skull.

BANG!  
BAM!  
BANG!

Three more shots hit his torso. The other four turned around to meet the face of the assassin. They were greeted by the sight of a tall and curvaceous woman with long brown hair. She wore glasses, jeans and a black leather jacket worn over a white tank top. She held in her hands two pistols that she holstered as she walked across the room.

"Now then guys," She said calmly "You have two options now. Let the girl go and let me at your boss or try to fight me and then **I **let the girl go and get your boss anyway, leaving you in a heap with his holiness over there." She gestured towards the dead man in front of them. "Your pick boys, not mine."

One of them took charge in an effort to take advantage of her disarmed state. She delivered a swift hook followed by a knee to his stomach before she pulled a pistol and delivered a point blank shot through the temple. As she turned to the other men she saw them swiftly run past her out of the door, more then one of them smelling as though they had defecated themselves. She turned to the man across the room and gave a grin.

"so hard to find good help nowadays," Yomi said to the man as she changed her pistol's cartridge "Isn't it Donnie?" The man undid his hood and revealed a sleek young face with long raven hair.

"I seem to have been found out." He said. "I suppose that's to be expected from the finest bounty hunter in the galaxy."

"I wouldn't say finest" Yomi pointed her gun "But I get the job done."

"Spare me the theactrics, we both know you can't kill me."

She fired off two shots as he feel to the ground, hurt but not bleeding.

"That is why a friend of mine made these special bullets. They are designed to take you down with out turning you into Swiss cheese."

He gave a cough."An ...Unexpected twist." He said raspily "I hope... you don't mind...If I unveil... my own."

She turned to her left and saw a wolfman appear from a door. He was tall with unruly hair and terrifyingly large claws. He looked starved under his thick fur. This fact began to worry Yomi as she noticed his gaze shift towards the tied up girl. She fired shots in his direction that he detected and avoided. His focus was now on yomi as he gave a long pounce that yomi narrowly avoided with a leap to the side.

"Got to use a more personal approach I see." Se said as she pulled her other pistol.

The lycanthrope flung it self at yomi with it's fangs and claws madly aiming at yomi. Anyone less skilled then her would have been chopped to ribbons, but yomi was able to dodge every move. She ran around the beast and flanked it as she tackled it to the ground with a firm hold on it's neck. She then took the gun and placed it directly underneath his jaw.

"Nightie night poochie."

BLAM

The bullet pierced the Wolfman's skull as it stopped it's struggling.

Yomi stood up and looked at the mess she had made of the room as she walked toward the now unconscious Donnie.

_"could've been worse_" Yomi thought as she picked up her catch and began the long walk back to her car. _"At least the bodies more closely resemble human beings then they do jello this time around."_


End file.
